


A Succubus Blossoms

by MagicBrony6



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cock Worship, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Impregnation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Nudity, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot, Oral Sex, Seduction, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBrony6/pseuds/MagicBrony6
Summary: Kurumu Kurono, A Succubus, has just started her first day of high school. Her goal? Find her destined one... and, fortunately, she has. What’s unfortunate though, is that it’s her teacher. That won’t stop this freshman beauty.
Relationships: Aono Tsukune/Kurono Kurumu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A Succubus Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> Kurumu Kurono is THE best girl in Rosario + Vampire, in my opinion. This site needs more fanfic of her, she deserves more love amongst the Monster Girl Waifu’s!

It was a fresh new semester for the high schoolers of Kyoto Japan. The students, the ones both returning and starting this year, had arrived at their home rooms. They where all seated, for the most part, and now only had to wait for the classes to actually start. One student though, was in her seat scoping out her fellow classmates. 

Kurumu Kurono, a freshman, was looking around at all of her male classmates hoping to find her special one. The blue haired bombshell wasn’t here for grades. No! She was here for a life and death matter, and that was her species survival. Kurumu is a Succubus, a sex creature... a monster. Why was a monster in a human high school? Simple, she was searching for destined mate of fate. The human she would spend her life with was in this school, she could feel it! Sadly, Kurumu had no idea who he was. She arrived at school as early as everyone else and, even when amongst all these males, she couldn’t tell which one was her mate. She was hit on by her male peers but none of them were her destined one, so she politely declined their advances.

Kurumu sunk into her chair, groaning in frustration as she did. “This sucks.” Kurumu whispered. Kurumu took one more glance around her classroom, “He’s gotta be here, somewhere.” She said, attempting to reassure herself. Kurumu inhaled and exhaled, doing so calmed her down a bit. She knew she shouldn’t get so worked up. She wasn’t going to find her destined one on her first day. The young Succubus decided to just let herself enjoy the first day or two of school, after all, she had plenty of time to find her destined one. Kurumu relaxed for a few minutes, then the teacher arrived so she made sure to look attentive. 

Tsukune Aono was glad he made it on time to his classroom. It wouldn’t be good if he, the home room teacher, was late on the first day. He got to his desk and looked around at the students that filled his class. He figured the best thing to do first was introduce himself. “Hello class.” Tsukune said with a wave. He saw the class look at him with a deadpan stare. Tsukune felt like such a dork but he continued his greeting anyway. He wrote his name on the chalk board, “my name is Tsukune Aono and I’ll be your home room teacher for the semester.” Tsukune told the class. Of course they know you’re their teacher idiot! Tsukune mentally berated himself. He was hoping he was ready to teach a bunch of high school freshman. Tsukune himself was only 24 years old and had only gotten his teaching degree a year ago. Somehow he was picked to teach a class in this school, he wasn’t sure why though but he was going to do his best! He smiled at his students, “alright, I’m going to go around the class and ask each person their name.” Tsukune stated. “Feel free to tell me something about yourself, as well.” 

Kurumu lost interest in what her teacher was saying, so she went back to thinking of a plan to find her mate. She was so deep in thought, she hadn’t realized that Mr. Aono had gotten to her now. She was brought back to reality when he had shouted “young blue-haired lady”. Kurumu looked around quickly before locking eyes with her teacher. The class laughed at her for a second before she was able to respond. “Sorry, Mr. Aono.” Kurumu apologized as she rubbed the back of her head. Once her embarrassment was gone Kurumu got up and introduced herself. “My names Kurumu Kurono, and my best attribute is my baking skills!” She stated proudly.

Tsukune took a quick glance at her chest, not being able to help himself. He felt ashamed for thinking it, but clearly baking wasn’t Kurumu Kurono’s only great attribute. He’d kick himself for that thought later. “Baking huh? That’s a wonderful skill to have Miss Kurono.” Tsukune told the bluenette. Tsukune continued with his little ice breaking plan.

Kurumu was happy to hear praise when it came to her love for baking. This Mr. Aono seemed a bit nerdy but he seemed to mean well. He seemed like any average guy you’d meet anywhere. Class went on for a bit longer, all the while, Kurumu kept imaging what her destined one would be like. Would he be kind, handsome, strong... hung? Kurumu drooled a little as she imagined a tall, muscular and gorgeous man sweeping her off her feet. Kurumu thought about something her mom had told her. She’d have a very noticeable reaction when coming into contact with her mate. What the hell did that mean? Kurumu thought on that, but couldn’t imagine what the reaction would be like. The class continued, with Mr. Aono handing them all a short 10 question quiz. Kurumu finished hers and handed it in, now she went back to daydreaming. The lunch bell had rung and the students rushed out of the classroom to go grab a bite to eat.

Tsukune watched as most of the students got up and left for lunch, but a few stayed and ate their lunches here. He watched Kurumu get up and begin to leave but Tsukune, luckily for her, noticed that she left her bag at her desk. Tsukune got up out of his desk, grabbed Kurumu’s bag and went to hand it to her. “Miss Kurumu!” He yelled. He saw her look back at him, so he showed her the bag. “You’re bag.” He said.

Kurumu was a bit embarrassed that she had forgotten her bag, but was glad her teacher noticed. “Thanks, Mr. Aono!” She said, gratefully. Kurumu went for her bag but as she grabbed it, her finger barely made contact with Mr. Aono’s hand. That was enough though, enough for her to feel an intense jolt run through her body. She staggered a bit, gripped her sweater near her heart and made a deep guttural noise. She heard her teacher ask if she was okay but she couldn’t answer. The young Succubus looked into her teachers eyes, seeing his concern for her made her heart swell with a pleasant feeling. Kurumu felt her legs grow weak as her vision blurred and she muttered a single sentence as she began to lose consciousness. “I found him.”

Kurumu began to open her eyes but the world still looked blurry. Once her eyes adjusted to the light and her mind started up, she realized she was in a white room with curtains around her. The nurses office, Kurumu thought. Kurumu heard a voice near her, looked to her side and saw her mother sitting next to her bed. Kurumu groaned before sitting up, “I found him.” She told her mom.

Ageha snickered at her daughter. “I figured as much.” She teased. Ageha got closer to Kurumu and smirked at her. “So, who is he?” She asked impatiently. She was dying to know which of these young men was the one her daughter was destined for. 

Kurumu was a bit hesitant to tell her mother who it was, but she had no choice. “It’s...my... teacher.” Kurumu said. 

Ageha was definitely surprised to hear that. Her own teacher? “The one who carried you here?” Asked Ageha. 

Kurumu felt her face burn up, “Mr. Aono carried me here?!” She asked, feeling her heart soar knowing he held her in his arms. 

Ageha knew she was telling the truth, if the look on her face was anything to go by. A destined one who had a decent age gap between the Succubus... not unheard of. A few decades ago age would have meant nothing when it came a Succubus’s destined one, but now it wasn’t that cut n, dry. A fifteen year old girl with an older man was hard enough, but teacher and student added more problems. This Aono fellow, most likely, wasn’t going jump at the opportunity to be with a young girl. This will require delicate handling. “Kurumu!” Ageha yelled.

Kurumu jumped a little after hearing her mother shout. “Wha-what?!” Kurumu asked. “Jeez! Don’t shout like that.” Snapped Kurumu. 

Ageha grabbed placed an arm on Kurumu’s shoulder and grinned at her. “This is perfect Kurumu!” Ageha exclaimed. 

Kurumu was surprised to hear such enthusiasm from her mother. She placed her hands on her face, slumped back into her pillow and groaned. “How is this perfect?!” Kurumu asked. “My destined one is my teacher.” She said with a sigh.

Ageha put the young Succubus’s mind at ease, explaining how ideal this situation was. Despite the slight problem of the age gap, Kurumu was in a great position to get closer to her mate. She’d be seeing him almost every day, interacting with him and getting to know him. Aono would get to know her as well and her daughter just needed to lay on the charm. He’d be putty in her hands, with Ageha’s guidance of course. She was happy to see Kurumu’s eyes light up in excitement... then change to wide eyed shock. Looking behind her, Ageha saw that the young teacher himself had arrived.

Tsukune was concerned about Kurumu so he decided to make a quick visit. He was happy to see her awake and looking better. “Glad to see you’re up!” Tsukune said. Tsukune figured she must be a bit embarrassed about the whole situation, because she was blushing a deep red. Tsukune laughed a little before continuing, “I was worried about you so I grabbed a little something for you.” Tsukune said cheerfully. He placed the juice and chocolate candy bar on the table next to her bed. Tsukune hopes this raises her spirits a little. He heard her try and thank him but it came out as more of an incoherent babble. “You’re welcome.” He laughed.

Ageha got up out of her chair and greeted the younger man. “Oh! Mr. Aono, so good to see you again.” Ageha said, with a warm smile. Their interaction earlier was quick and polite. She didn’t pay him much mind after she thanked him for helping her daughter to the infirmary, but that was before she knew he was Kurumu’s destined one. She looked him up & down this time, getting a better look at what he had going for him. To an experience Succubus, such as herself, Ageha had to admit Tsukune looked fairly average. He was clean, clean shaven, slightly over average height and had a youthful face. So nothing much to write home about, thought Ageha. She thanked him once again for helping Kurumu.

Tsukune rubbed the back of his head, a bit embarrassed at being praised by such a beautiful woman. “It was nothing really. Just helping out one of my students.” Tsukune said. Ageha Kurono really was drop dead gorgeous. Tsukune could clearly see were Kurumu got her more... defining features from. Tsukune couldn’t help himself and he stupidly stared at Miss Ageha’s breasts but quickly corrected his line of sight. Tsukune cleared his throat, “well, I’ll be going now... hope your recovery goes well Kurumu.” Said Tsukune, before leaving back to his class.

“Thanks Mr. Aono!” Kurumu shouted. She was sad to see him leave, but she was also a bit jealous as well. Kurumu glared at her mother because she saw how he looked at her tits. He should only look at her like that! Kurumu calmed down. She got up out of bed and walked with her mother to the car. Her mother said they’d need to head home for the day. Kurumu was exhausted and she needed her energy for tomorrow. Kurumu and Ageha arrived at their home and Kurumu was told to get some rest. She gladly went to bed, the exhaustion was killing her.

Ageha knew Kurumu needed her rest. Finding your destined one for the first time took a lot out of a succubus. While her daughter slept, Ageha needed to come up with a game plan for Tsukune’s heart. He was still quite young so this should be easy to seduce him. No man was going to resist a girl like Kurumu, not when she had a body like that. Naturally, Kurumu had inherited her own body type and Ageha herself was capable of getting any man. The elder succubus knew Kurumu had this in the bag. Ageha would tell Kurumu how to properly seduce Tsukune Aono, once she woke up of course.

Once Kurumu had woken up later in the evening, her mother gave her plenty of pointers and suggestions on how to get her man. Kurumu listened to this more intently than she did with school. This was her future at stake. Hell! Is was her species’ future on the line. Kurumu was more motivated now, ready to go out there and get her destined one. “Don’t worry Mom! I’m gonna get Mr. Aono no matter what, just you watch!” Kurumu yelled, with her fist in the air. Kurumu ate her dinner and went up to her room. She took a look at all her clothes and saw a few cute outfits but she decided to just go with what she usually wears. “Sweaters show off my boobs better anyway.” Kurumu assured herself. She stayed up for a bit longer, going over in her head how she’d approach Mr. Aono tomorrow. She eventually went to bed, waiting eagerly for the morning to come.

While Kurumu was sleeping, Ageha was making a call to an old acquaintance that owed her a favor. She was happy Kurumu found her destined one but she wasn’t about to let this guy get too close so soon. Ageha needed to know more about Tsukune Aono, that’s where Yui came in. If there was one person who could find everything out about Tsukune, it was Yui.

The morning came and Kurumu had gotten up and arrived at school, right on time and eager than most other students. School may suck but Kurumu was happy to be here, so long as her destined one was here. “First class is home room! Yahoohoo!! Kurumu said with excitement. She got to her class as soon as she could and she was greeted to the sight of Tsukune Aono writing on the chalkboard. The bluenette couldn’t keep her eyes off of him. 

Tsukune was finishing up his written message for the students on chalkboard. He looked back to see a few students had arrived already and among them was Kurumu Kurono. He was glad to see her back at school already. “Kurumu! How are you? Tsukune asked in a cheerful tone. He didn’t get a response, all he got was Kurumu staring at him. He felt a little uncomfortable. It was like a predator staring at their dinner, and he was the prey. He calls for her again and this time she snapped out of... whatever that was.

Kurumu was brought back to reality and noticed a concerned Tsukune looking at her. Shit! How long was she staring? Kurumu cleared her throat, “sorry Mr. Aono, just spaced out for a bit.” Kurumu lied, hoping he’d believe that. He smiled at her, put his hand on her shoulder and said he was there if ever needed him. Kurumu’s heart was beating rapidly. Not only was she so close to Tsukune, but he was touching her! Her Succubus instincts were screaming at her, telling her to jump on him right now and feel every inch of his body. Damn the others around and fuck consequences! She knew she couldn’t though and she managed to calm down before taking her seat. 

Despite being only his second day teaching here, Tsukune felt he was getting the hang of this. He was able to explain his lessons without a hitch and handed out a small quiz to his students. He waited for a bit and eventually all the students began handing in their quiz. Tsukune saw Kurumu get up to hand hers in too but she dropped it on the ground. Tsukune thought she must be a little clumsy. He was a bit stunned when he saw her bend over to grab her paper, Kurumu’s ass was in clear view. The skirt was still covering everything, but her butt was big so he could see how round and plump it was. She even had a nice pair of thick creamy thighs and- HOLD UP! Tsukune felt his cheeks burn up, the embarrassment and shame becoming too much. He was her teacher and nine years older than her for gods sake! Tsukune looked away quickly when Kurumu grabbed her paper and began skipping toward his desk. He got a small look at her breasts and how they bounced as she skipped. He lowered his head to his desk once Kurumu arrived.

Kurumu was pleased by Tsukune’s reaction, his embarrassed demeanor made her want to laugh. She was happy to see that he clearly enjoyed what he saw. Kurumu went back to her desk and paid attention to Tsukune for the rest of the class. She went to her to her classes and felt a great need to be near her precious Tsukune. These other classes were made unbearable without him but she made it through them to see the end of the day. She was at her locker, grabbing her stuff before heading home. She tossed the numerous love letters that were shoved into her locker. Kurumu had no time for “boys”! She was walking out of the main door when she heard Tsukune’s voice. Looking around frantically, she saw him... getting into his car. Kurumu was hoping to speak to him atleast once more before she went home. Now she was walking home a bit down in the dumps.

Tsukune was happy to be heading home now. Time for relaxation and letting his worries flow away... not that he had many things to worry about. “Time for some binge watching!” Tsukune said to no one in particular. He got home after a few minutes and went inside his home, ready to binge his favorite show: Super Sentai! He’s loved this show since he was a child and the young man was glad his favorite shows’ survived this long. He watched the show for a few hours and enjoyed every second of it. Tsukune was happy he got the chance to catch up on the episodes he’s missed, but it was time for him to head to his room. His apartment may have been small, but it was very soundproof thanks to the thick walls so it was worth it. Tsukune grabbed his laptop, lotion and removed his pants. The young man may be a teacher but he was also a man with needs, and being around a bunch of teenage girls left him needing release. Tsukune put on a porn video, laid down on his bed and starting rubbing his cock through his boxers. The stimulation made him harder and, as the video got to the good part, Tsukune removed his boxers. Now that his dick was at full mass Tsukune began to stroke himself, groaning in the privacy of his bedroom. He needed two hands for this. Tsukune was very proud of the size of his penis. It certainly surprised woman when they saw him with this beast between his legs.

The teacher wasn’t entirely alone, though. A Yokai was getting a good view of his little special alone time. The sneaky monster was recording the whole thing without being noticed. 

Tsukune was pumping his cock fast and hard, now that the porno was getting to its end. He felt himself reaching his own climax. Putting his head back, Tsukune closed his eyes and just let his climax build up. The image in his head as he came wasn’t anything in the porn video, but a sexy little bluenette with big tits. “Kurumu.” Tsukune muttered under his ragged breathing. He was out of breath and his arms were tired now. The image of Kurumu Kurono stayed in his mind as he drifted off to sleep.

Ageha was in her living room drinking wine from a goblet. It was late in the evening and the older succubus was awaiting her friend Yui to arrive. Ageha was eager to find out more about Tsukune Aono. Yui arrived eventually and with her huge array of equipment on her back. Yui was a Brownie, a small monster that lurked in the dark corners of a persons home. Hence why she was perfect for the job of sneaking into the Aono residence. “Well! What did you get?!” Ageha asked impatiently. 

Yui chuckled, “plenty of info, dirt and even a hell of a video.” Yui assured Ageha.

Ageha called Kurumu down and explained the situation. Kurumu was stoked to find out more about her destined one. She was happy to know that Tsukune was a fan of Super Sentai just like her, that gave her a good topic to bring up later. He supported his single mother after his father passed a few years ago. It saddened them to know that fact, but they continued learning more about him. Tsukune’s favorite dish was anything curry related. Kurumu knew she was going to need to start brushing up on her cooking skills. Tsukune was a very she’d worker at any of his jobs, if the numerous letters of praise from his jobs was anything to go by. He also enjoyed reading books on various mythical creatures. This made them all chuckle a bit. Kurumu and Ageha where ecstatic to see that Tsukune’s search history was filled with sites about huge boobs. Kurumu jumped up and down while yelling her trademark “Yahoohoo” phrase. They learned a few more things but both were curious about the video. Yui laughed and told them to save that for after she left, pointing out that Kurumu may want to watch it in private.

Kurumu was happy to have learned so much about her destined one, and now that Yui was leaving, she could watch the video that was left. Both Kurumu and her mother were curious about the video, so they decided to watch it together on the couch. The video started and Kurumu was overjoyed to see Tsukune in a more relaxed state. Kurumu was soon blushing though, as she saw that he was undoing his pants. “Oh hell yes.” Kurumu said aloud, excitement building up within her. She watched as her teacher dropped his pants, now in his boxers, and began fiddling with his laptop before laying down on his bed. The young girl’s heart began to race as she watched the object of her obsession rub his crotch. She certainly didn’t expect to be watching Mr. Aono jerk it to porn tonight, but she wasn’t complaining. Then Tsukune began to remove his boxers and Kurumu leaned forward in anticipation. Mother and daughter both gasped in shock at what they saw. Tsukune Aono, an all around average man, his cock was far from average. His cock looked to be around a foot long, if not more and his girth was insane! Kurumu was drooling as she watched her destined use two hands just to jerk himself off. She couldn’t help but start rubbing her own private area in response. Ageha herself was even beginning to touch herself. Their masturbation session went on for a few minutes and ended when Tsukune himself climaxed as well. Kurumu was absolutely on cloud nine as she heard her precious Tsukune call out her name as he jizzed. 

Ageha was glad Kurumu was succeeding in seducing her mate. She knew from experience that it must be getting harder for Kurumu to resist confessing and throwing herself at Aono, but she needed to wait. Ageha had another trick up her sleeve to help get them closer. Luckily for her, the principal of the school was an old Yokai Academy friend of hers. She’d help pull a string or two. She and Kurumu went to bed later and Ageha made sure to call the principal after Kurumu left for school. She was more than happy to help Kurumu out with her situation. Ageha knew exactly how to proceed.

Kurumu had a hard time focusing in her home room class, since the only thing on her mind was Mr. Aono and his massive dong. The hormonal succubus daydreamed about rushing to Tsukune, dropping his pants and going to work on that shaft with her lips. She needed to be patient though, so she settled for staring from afar. The class ended and Kurumu was sad to be leaving her mate’s class room. Good news came though, in the form of a call for Mr. Aono. The swim instructor was out sick today so the principal asked Mr. Aono to watch over the students as they did their usual swimming practice. Kurumu’s eyes lit up. She was in that swim class, meaning she was going to be able to show off her body in a swimsuit!

“Yahoohoo!!” Kurumu cheered. She looked around and saw everyone staring at her. She chuckled, a bit embarrassed now. “I just like swimming.” She lied. 

Tsukune was now at the school pool watching the students swim. He was glad the students already knew what to do, so he didn’t have to do much. He saw that Kurumu was in this class as well, but he had a hard time looking at her for too long. He was still ashamed of how he thought of her as he relieved himself. He will admit she looked damn great in that swimsuit though.

Kurumu was a bit bummed out that Mr. Aono wasn’t looking at her too much. The swimming class was over and now she had to go back to finish her other classes for the day. The day was over now and Kurumu was going to go home, but she was stopped in the hall by the principal. Mrs. Aoyama asked her if she would help Mr. Aono clean out the gyms storage shed. Kurumu, not wanting to miss an opportunity to be near Tsukune, gladly accepted. She rushed to the shed and saw Tsukune Aono was already there. “Hey Mr. Aono!” She yelled.

Tsukune was surprised to see Kurumu here, but the principal did say he’d be getting help. He was hoping to avoid Kurumu for a while but that wasn’t in the cards. He smiled at her, “glad to have you here Kurumu! Sorry you have to help me with this.” Tsukune said. Kurumu told him she was happy to help. Tsukune made some small talk with Kurumu, but their conversation eventually went to the topic of shows they like and to his surprise... they both loved the Super Sentai series. That got the two of them having an hour long conversation about their favorite seasons and such. Tsukune wasn’t expecting a girl like Kurumu to enjoy such an action packed show, guess he shouldn’t judge a book by its cover. The cleaning was finished quicker than expected and Tsukune was happy he got to know Kurumu a bit more. He drove Kurumu home so she was safe. 

The next day went by smoothly for Tsukune. He was called to the principal’s office after the day was over. The principal asked Tsukune to head over to the Kurono residence tomorrow night. She wanted to make sure everything was okay there. He was a bit bummed about his Saturday night being taken up, but he still accepted.Mrs. Aoyama wanted him that their customs in their home were a bit different from most. Tsukune wanted to press for more info but she excused him, so he left for home. 

Kurumu was told by her mother that Tsukune would be joining them tomorrow afternoon. She was practically bouncing up and down with joy. Her beloved Tsukune was visiting her home! Ageha made sure to tell Kurumu what her plan was, for when Tsukune Aono got here. Once they’re done with him, he’ll be all hers.

Saturday afternoon was here, it was 5 PM and Tsukune Aono had just parked his car at the Kurono residences driveway. He was glad to see a normal looking, two story house. Off to a good start, he liked it. Tsukune knocked at the door, waited a sec but no one responded, so he knocked again. He heard Ageha’s voice, from inside, telling him to come in. He walked in, “Miss Kurono?! It’s Tsukune Aono, Kurumu’s teacher.” He said loudly, letting himself be known. 

“Take a seat on the couch, we’ll be out in a minute!” Ageha yelled from upstairs.

Tsukune took a seat and looked around, admiring the many fantasy themed decor that hung from all the corners of the house. It looked like a fairly clean and non-suspicious home. Tsukune heard footsteps and figured one of the girls were walking down now.

“Mr. Aono! Welcome!” Two female voices said in unison.

Tsukune got up from his seat so he could properly greet his hosts, but what he saw in front of him made his jaw drop. Walking down the stairs were two beautiful blue haired females. What made his jaw drop though, was the fact that both of them... were completely naked! “M-Miss Ageha-umm... Kurumu I.” Tsukune didn’t know what to say right now. He was too stunned by what he was seeing so words failed him. He should look away, he knows that but his eyes stayed glued to the woman in front of him. Tsukune watched as their breasts bounced and jiggled with each step, he just couldn’t help but stare at both of their glorious figures. Kurumu had such soft looking skin, unblemished everywhere he could see. Tsukune just stood there ogling his teenage students naked body.

Kurumu was very pleased to have Tsukune’s eyes all over her, admiring her beauty. It filled her love struck heart with joy. Kurumu listened to her mom give Tsukune the completely bogus explanation for why they were naked. They where nudists, that’s what they told him anyway, he bought it too. He finally calmed down and sat with them in the living room, albeit reluctantly. The awkward situation aside, they where able to have a normal conversation about how her home life was. she did catch Tsukune taking quick peeks at her from time to time. She acted like she hadn't noticed. Her mom had suggested to Tsukune that he should try taking his clothes off as well, make him more comfortable around them. Kurumu was pissed when he told them he shouldn't. Kurumu thought he should, since he was in front of two naked babes, but she kept those thoughts to herself. 

Tsukune was getting tired and seeing how late it was he figured he should head home now. “Well Miss Kurono, thanks for having me over but I need to get going.” He told them. “Everything here seems to be just fine, so I’ll be going now.” Tsukune said, with a bow. He’s going to leave the whole “being naked thing” out of his report, of course. The last thing he hoop needed to know, was that he saw his 15 year old student butt naked. He really needed to get some relief too. Seeing these two naked for so long left him hard as a rock. 

Ageha acted quickly and suggested to Tsukune that he stay here for the night. “It’s so dark out and I’m sure you’re eager to lay down already.” Ageha said. She wasn’t about to let him walk out now. “We have an extra bedroom upstairs, please feel free to rest here for the night.” 

Tsukune wasn’t sure it was such a good idea but he didn’t want to be rude. It was pretty late now and he was tired... what to do? “Ummm sure... I can stay the night, thank you both.” Tsukune said, once again giving a slight bow.

Kurumu was relieved that he wasn’t leaving yet. She ran to him and jumped up to hug his torso, her bare breasts smothering his face. “Yahoohoo! Sleep over!” Kurumu cheered.

Tsukune went upstairs, grabbed one of their extra tooth brushes and cleaned himself before heading to the extra bedroom. Both Kurumu and Ageha joked that he could sneak into one of their rooms, if he got lonely during the night. Tsukune blushed and went back to the spare room. He noticed that it was starting to rain down hard, and now he was happy he didn’t have to drive home now. He heard a crashing sound outside as well. “Jeez! Thunder too, huh?” Tsukune said to himself. He just ignored it and went to bed. “So damn tired.” Tsukune said with a groan. He yawned, laid down, and closed his eyes. 

“Hey, Mr. Aono?”

Tsukune opened his eyes and looked towards the door. Kurumu was standing there looking scared to death, still completely naked as well. “Kurumu? What’s wrong?” Tsukune asked, concerned. 

“I’m scared of lightning, I’ve never been good with it.” Kurumu lied. She wanted to be close to her Tsukune. It should be a crime to have a succubus’s destined one in the same home, and for them not to be together. “I-I was wondering if I could... ummm, stay in your bed?” Kurumu said, looking to be on the verge of tears. She was surprised how good of an actress she was. Maybe this could be a career? 

Tsukune was conflicted. On one hand his student looked terrified and needed comfort and, on the other hand, this was severely wrong. “Kurumu... I’m not sure it’s a good idea, I am your teacher.” He explained. She practically begged him, clearly scared out of her mind. Tsukune figured it would be cruel not to comfort her, so he agreed to let her lay with him. She asked him to keep the lamp on, said she was afraid of the dark.

Kurumu kept her act up as she slowly walked towards the bed, though she wanted to jump for joy. She got into the bed with Tsukune, the close proximity with her destined one making her lust go through the roof. She was a bit miffed that Tsukune was still wearing boxers but she’d get them off soon enough. Tsukune told her she should face away from him. So here she was, laying with her destined one with her back facing him. She wasn’t going to stand for this! The next time thunder roared, Kurumu acted scared. “Aaaahhh! Mr. Aono, HOLD ME.” Kurumu begged. She was happy to see him comply and put his arms around her, took him a minute though. 

Tsukune didn’t think his night was going to end up this way. His arms wrapped around Kurumu’s naked body. He held one of her hands and was happy to see her calm down a bit. Tsukune may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but he knew what was going on here. He was falling for Kurumu, as a matter of fact, he probably already had. She was sweet, energetic, young and not to mention sexy. Who wouldn’t fall for her? He had a hunch that she felt the same way as well, but what if he was wrong? He enjoyed his interactions with her: seeing her smile, having silly conversations about Sentai, watching her bubbly personality show itself to the fullest. He didn’t want to lose that. It took him a few minutes to work up the courage, but he decided to make a move. 

Kurumu enjoyed her contact with Tsukune, but the idiot was just holding her! ‘Come on you damn goody two shoes, do something!’ Kurumu screamed in her head. She wanted him to grab her ass, hold a boob, both boobs if he wanted... ANYTHING! Kurumu felt fingers running through her hair. Is he finally making a move? Kurumu blushed when she felt Tsukune give a quick peck on her cheek. “What was that, Mr. Aono.” Kurumu asked, with a teasing tone in her voice. 

Tsukune was glad to see she didn’t recoil in disgust or anything. She didn’t seem to mind at all. “You can just call me Tsukune.” He told her.

Kurumu giggled, “okay Tsukune...what was the kiss for? Hmm?!” She asked, with a smug grin on her face.

Tsukune gulped, “I care about you a lot Kurumu, much more than I should.” Tsukune admitted. He watched Kurumu turn around to face him, the front of her naked body in full view. 

“I love you Tsukune.” Kurumu admitted without any hesitation.

Tsukune felt his heart begin to beat faster, the confession made him incredibly happy. “I-I... love you too, Kurumu.” There, he said it. Kurumu didn’t respond, she just smiled at him. Tsukune placed his hand on her cheek, then gave her kiss on the lips. ‘Her lips are so soft and they taste good too!’ Tsukune said in his head. He went for another kiss, but Kurumu stopped him. He was confused, seeing her get out of bed and walking to the middle of the room.

Kurumu was beyond happy. Her destined one loved her too, it was every succubus’s dream. He told her the truth, even though it must have been tough for him to. She owed it to him to be completely honest as well. “Tsukune?”

Tsukune wasn’t sure what was going on. “Yeah Kurumu, what’s wrong?” He asked.

“I have to tell you a secret.” Kurumu said. The greatest test for a succubus and her destined one, this one was the make it or break it moment for them. Kurumu was going to show Tsukune her monster form. wings, claws and tail... everything. A succubus's destined one accepting or rejecting her true nature as a succubus was their greatest obstacle to hurdle. Now she really was shaking, her nerves getting to her. "Okay Tsukune, I'm going to show you something and I want you to promise me you won't scream." She said. Tsukune said he wouldn't, but she knew he might still scream. She prayed that he accept her. Kurumu breathed in deeply before finally transforming. 

Tsukune was shocked at what he was seeing. 'I have to be imagining this!' Tsukune thought. Kurumu was in front of him and now she had wings come out of her back, a tail appeared and she also had large claws. He somehow kept his promise about not screaming, but he moved back until he hit the wall. Tsukune just stared at the person in front of him, scared out of his mind. A minute or two passed, he wasn't sure, but he managed to work up the courage to speak again. "Kurumu, What are you?" he asked. It seemed like the most logical question to ask.

Kurumu was heartbroken to see Tsukune look at her with so much fear in his eyes. Tears began to form as she spoke. "I'm ugh- SHIT... I'm a succubus." She told him. Kurumu watched Tsukune tremble in fear. It's over now, isn't it? Kurumu just sat down on the edge of the bed, away from Tsukune, not bothering to hide her wings or tail. Sadness took over her mind. She'd failed, Tsukune wasn't going to be fine with this. "I know what you're thinking, that I'm a monster. Right?" Kurumu didn't have the motivation to do anything, except sit there and wallow in her own despair. She stayed there for a few minutes, waiting for Tsukune to get out of bed and run for his life. She suddenly felt a pair of arms around her waist. she looked back and was met with a quick kiss from Tsukune. She was shocked, She thought he'd run. He was smiling right at her though. "You're not scared?" She asked.

Tsukune chuckled, "I'll admit, it was a bit scary... but you're still the same Kurumu right?" He asked her with a smile.

Kurumu wiped her tears. "Yeah, I'm still the same girl." Kurumu assured Tsukune of that. She yelped when she felt Tsukune's hands rubbing her tail. "Tsukune! my tail is sensitive." She said.

Tsukune laughed a bit. "Sorry, what about your wing?" Tsukune asked, curious about the extra appendages she now had. Kurumu told him it felt good when their wings were massaged. Her wings felt very leather like, but still very thin and even warm. "They feel nice."

Kurumu moaned, "Your hands feel nice." She complimented. She enjoyed the massage but Tsukune stopped. She was going to ask why, she got her answer though when she felt two hands grab her boobs. "OH! Tsukune, you naughty man." She teased him.

"I hope I'm not moving too fast?" Tsukune asked. Kurumu assured him he wasn't, so he kept at it. Her breasts were so soft and big too. They didn't fit in hands, the mounds of fat spilling from between his fingers. Tsukune leaned his head over so he could press his lips to Kurumu's, exploring the young girl's mouth with his tongue. He moved his tongue all over the inside of Kurumu's mouth, from her teeth, gums and even wrestling with her own tongue. They parted their lips so they could breath again. Tsukune felt her soft hands massaging his crotch.

Kurumu could feel how hard Tsukune was, his erect penis definitely needed some attention. Kurumu was happy to oblige! She got on her knees, withdrew her claws, ripped his boxers with precision and saw that magnificent cock as it stood upright. "Mine!" Kurumu said, right as she gripped Tsukune's cock with both of her hands. She began to move her hands up and down slowly. Tsukune's cock was hot in her hands, hard as well and it smelled fantastic. Kurumu tilted her head and began running her tongue across Tsukune's penis, the taste of it was great too. She swirled her tongue around the tip as she pumped her lover's dick faster. 

Tsukune moaned like crazy. Kurumu's oral skills where unlike anything his previous girlfriends had. "Oh Kurumu... You're amazing." Tsukune moaned.

Kurumu was very happy to hear such a compliment. 'I guess all the training with toys was worth it.' Kurumu thought. She switched it up and started giving his big balls some attention as well. She loved sucking on and licking Tsukune's family jewel's. She enjoyed making Tsukune's jizz churn. Tsukune asked her to use her boobs now and she did so without question. She wrapped her big titties around that thick, meaty pole and moved them up and down fast. She could tell Tsukune was enjoying this, so she decided to tease him a little. "You like my big boobs Tsukune?" She asked.

Tsukune groaned, "Yes." He replied.

"Say you like my tits!" Kurumu demanded.

"I like your tits."

"You only like my tits?"

"I love your big soft tits!!" Tsukune screamed.

"Good boy." Kurumu said, satisfied with his response. She felt his cock twitch, meaning he was about to cum. Kurumu stopped using her breasts and quickly took his dick in her mouth(as much as she could anyway). Bobbing her head back and forth, she waited for the fruits of her labor. She heard Tsukune give a loud groan, then her throat was filled with ropes of thick liquid. Kurumu drank as fast as she could, trying to get as much of Tsukune's precious protein shake as she could. She couldn't take any more and let the rest of it fall to the ground. She wanted more though. A destined one's sperm was like fine wine to a succubus. "Oh Tsukune... that was wonderful." Kurumu said.

Tsukune had never came that hard before, but he was still hard. He still wanted more. Tsukune watched Kurumu get up and go to the bathroom, he also heard the water and brushing noises. 'good, she's brushing her teeth' Tsukune thought. She returned and Tsukune hoped she was up for more, he wouldn't push her if she wasn't though. "Kurumu?" 

"Yeah?" She responded.

"Are you okay if we keep going?" Tsukune asked, hoping she'd say yes.

Kurumu grinned, "Hell yeah!" She answered, with her fist raised in the air. Tsukune suggested they head to his place, more privacy there. Kurumu got some clothes on and they both hopped into Tsukune's car. She told Tsukune that her mom wouldn't mind at all if she left, as a matter of fact she'd be happy for her. Tsukune accepted it, she was a succubus after all. She was having trouble containing her excitement the whole drive. They arrived and, as soon as they got into Tsukune's apartment, they were removing clothes and making out at the same time. It was a rush for Kurumu, to finally be with Tsukune like this. Tsukune asked her if she was sure she wanted him to be her first. Kurumu was positve, it literally had to be him but she'd explain the destiny thing later. She didn't want to overwhelm him. Now that they both had all of their clothes off Tsukune picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. Now she was glad she was so short and small. Tsukune got on top of her and planted plenty of kisses all over her upper body. "Tsukune, no more waiting... fuck me!" Kurumu demanded. Tsukune got between her legs and she felt the head of his cock touch the entrance of her pussy. She heard Tsukune tell her he loved her. "I love you too, Tsukune." Kurumu said. Kurumu felt her folds part, Tsukune was entering her now. "Ah-OH AAAAHHH Tsukune!" Kurumu screamed. The pain was very brief as Tsukune broke through her hymen. It turned to pleasure quickly and Kurumu relished in the feeling of Tsukune's cock moving back and forth. She did notice however, that Tsukune's cock was only going a bit over halfway in. "OH fuck, you really are huge." Kurumu praised.

Tsukune couldn't believe how good this felt. His first girlfriend was a virgin too, but she wasn't even close to as tight or warm as Kurumu. Her insides moved and tightened just right, it even had the perfect amount of moisture inside. It was like Kurumu's whole body was built for pleasure. "Kurumu... This- *gasp* SO GOOD!" Tsukune said as he continued thrusting. He was having trouble thinking straight, his mind only thought about sex. He wanted to be gentle, didn't want to hurt Kurumu but he needed to do more. To fuck her deeper and harder than he already was. 

Kurumu was in heaven, the pleasure she felt right now was the only thing she cared about. "Tsukune, keep fucking me... DO IT HARDER!!" Kurumu yelled. She felt his hands grip onto her waist and lift her higher then begin to pound into her faster and deeper. "YES! Just like that!" Kurumu screamed. Tsukune was hitting the entrance to her womb with each thrust. Kurumu imagined what it would feel like when he unloaded his sperm into her womb. 'It probably feels AMAZING.' Kurumu thought. Kurumu moaned as her mate continued to abuse her sweet love tunnel for his own pleasure. Tears of happiness flowed down her cheeks. "I'm yours now Tsukune-UGH- so you *moan* better take responsibility." Kurumu told her lover.

Tsukune was enjoying hammering into Kurumu's pussy, every thrust feeling as good as the first time. "I promise, I'll never leave you." Tsukune assured her. He said these sweet words as he was stretching out the inside of her snatch. He loved Kurumu and damn anyone who got between them. "Kurumu, you'll be sixteen soon, right?" He asked. Kurumu took a second to answer him, but she said her birthday was in 2 months."I'll marry you, when you're sixteen... I'll make you my wife!" Tsukune said.

Kurumu was so happy to hear that. He was right, once she was sixteen they could marry. Her mother would obviously sign off on it and then they'd be husband and wife! "YES! I'll become your wife... I'll be Mrs. Aono!" Kurumu yelled. Kurumu then felt a knot in her lower abdomen and her pussy was feeling funny. "Tsukune I'm cumming!"

Tsukune felt his own climax arriving. He fucked her as fast as he could now, "Me too Kurumu!" Tsukune said. He felt Kurumu's pussy spasm as she came.

"AAAAHHH SHIT!!!" Kurumu screamed as she came. Tsukune was still fucking her, even as she was cumming. She felt his cock enter her womb, he was balls deep into her now. Kurumu could feel his hot baby batter fill up her womb. She knew it was rare for a succubus not to be impregnated when they had their destined one for the fist time, but she didn't care. Her race was dying so it needed her to get knocked up. She just hoped Tsukune was ok with being a father. "Tsukune... I'm gonna get pregnant." She told him.

Tsukune's eyes got wide when he heard that. "Umm, really?" he asked, wanting to make sure. 

She looked him dead in the eyes, with a smug and satisfied grin. "Yup, It's a succubus thing, I'm 100% carrying your child now." She explained. "That's okay right?" She saw him begin to panic, stuttering too. She told him they could discuss it more in the morning. Kurumu, exhausted from making love, laid down next to Tsukune and drifted off to sleep.

It was now morning in Tsukune Aono's apartment, the sun shining through the windows. The smell of breakfast filling the air, used dishes filled the sink and the sound of flesh smacking flesh filled the room. Having finished their breakfast, that Kurumu happily made for them, the two love-birds where going at it on Tsukune's living room floor. Kurumu was worried after last night, when Tsukune panicked about her pregnancy. He assured her that he was just shocked, that he wasn't going to leave her. Kurumu was in such high spirits after that, that she made Tsukune one hell of a breakfast. Kurumu was happy that Tsukune found her cooking delicious. The two of them figured they should have a little more fun, since Tsukune didn't have to go to work today and Kurumu didn't have class. Kurumu did text her mom, giving her the good news and letting her know she wouldn't be home for a bit. Now, Tsukune and Kurumu where in the living room. Kurumu was on top of Tsukune, bouncing up and down on his dick. The two of them just fucked without a care in the world.

Kurumu was getting close to finishing, so was Tsukune it seemed. "Come on Tsukune, cum." She said between her ragged breaths. She slammed down onto him, screaming in pleasure as she felt his spunk shoot up into her. She was spent now, so she laid down on her mates chest. She was glad Tsukune was her destined one. He was sweet, hard working and hung. All great traits in a succubus's eyes.

A few months passed and, true to his word, Tsukune married Kurumu. He proposed on her birthday and the next day Ageha went with them to get the documents signed. She was overjoyed that her daughter was not only married, but had a bun in the oven. Kurumu dropped out of school, Tsukune promised her he'd take care of everything. She moved in with him and made herself at home. Coming home to Kurumu after work definitely appealed to Tsukune. She was happy to do her marital duties when he got back. Kurumu eventually gave birth to twins, what surprised everyone though was that one was a boy. Tsukune wasn't sure why they were shocked, so she explained it to him. Tsukune's son was an incubus, the last one hadn't been born in over eighty years. It was a big deal in the succubus realm, with everyone celebrating his birth. Tsukune was a bit worried for his son though, cuz it seemed like everyone was hounding them about their plans for his arranged mates. Tsukune saw how all the other Succubus's looked at his son, he knew his son was eventually going to have an interesting love life. The couple just enjoyed the present for now, glad they met each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the longest single chapter I've written, I think. I'ts the biggest one on this site anyway. Loved writing a Tsukune X Kurumu fanfic. I feel like Tsukune should've picked Kurumu, just my preference. Hope you all enjoyed this. Since its so long, I'd love to see what you thought of it so please comment.


End file.
